Glasses of this kind, at least in the nose area, are mostly made of plastic, sometimes also of metal. Although the support plates have a relatively large surface area, they are hard and have a smooth surface. Consequently the glasses can slip, especially when the skin is wet and/or the glasses are stressed cyclically, as for example by eddies of air. The distance between the rear face of the lens and the cornea (cornea apical distance) must, especially with a relatively high dioptric number, be maintained in the glasses actually made exactly as measured in the optician's testing glasses, because with an increase of the cornea apical distance, e.g., with a pair of glasses slipping off the nose, with a divergent lens the refraction becomes stronger and the image smaller, and with a convergent lens the refraction becomes weaker and the image larger.